You're Late for Tea
by puxa10
Summary: A MadSwan story where Jefferson and Emma meet normally, and he tries to woo her. Suddenly Neal comes back into her life. Who will win her heart? Read and review please. Cover art by: Emilybrown thanks again sweetheart rated T for swearing, and PG-13 kissing


Sup, y'all. Yeah, yeah I really should be working on _My Sharpest Desire_ or maybe even _Past the Point of Wicked_ and I'm getting to it. Once my muse stops being an overly lazy ass, maybe I could get something for you. But this Plot bunny refused to leave me alone, so voila, here we are. I was prompted to adopt this plot bunny with the plot with MadSwan shippage {although I totally ship CaptainSwan [and yes, that is only because I have a huge celebrity crush on Collin...probably -drool-]} so, here we are with my rendition of _You're Late for Tea._ Again, I couldn't come up with anything so it was either this, or Make It Work and you can see which one I obviously went with.

This fan fiction is written just for the hell of it, and for no potential monetary gain. All characters are owned and created by Edward and Adam, and thus I have no right to them, I'm just toying with them and enjoying doing so. Any person living or deceased mentioned or described is purely coincidental. And if I owned OUAT I would so totally add an Esmeralda character. Just sayin'.

Flames will be accepted as reviews for my house is cold and I want to make s'mores =]

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Twenty-Eight Years ago: Storybrooke, Maine -Prologue-<p>

Sun hit through the windows, as morning slowly arose. Fighting against waking up, and losing terribly, Jefferson pulled a hand up shivering slightly at the cold from the open air, as he was currently in warm blankets. Then he froze as his brain started to kick start. _Blankets? Since when did I have blankets in Wonderland? Or a bed for that matter?_ He asked himself blearily as he opened his eyes to see a room that he hadn't been in before he went to sleep that night in his cabin in the forest of Wonderland. He got up and noticed the apparel that he was wearing. It was silk pajamas and gray. He looked around and saw a mirror and slowly went toward it and winces at the reflection that he saw immediately seeking and finding some sort of scarf, and wearing it over the scar on his throat, and getting dressed as he sought out where in the world he was. The room he had been in was large, even more so than the cabin in the woods that he had lived in with Grace, and thinking of her brought a huge pain to his heart. He hadn't seen her since that bloody witch, although he substituted the 'w' for a 'b' in his mind, Regina had taken him away from her and left him in Wonderland. He shivers at the thought of such a horrible place, fighting against losing the acid in his stomach as he hadn't had much to eat the night before. Then again his options were either Omnus Bread or Mushrooms, and he cared little for growing or shrinking, thank you very much. He clenched his head. There besides from the personality of the Hatter, which was currently sleeping was a different personality. One that was fighting to take over his mind. It wasn't really a personality as it was...different memories? It was adamant in the fact that his name was **Jeffery March,**not Jefferson. And that Jeffery was an eccentric billionaire who didn't really like going outside and he growls softly. So, that imp had been successful in corrupting Regina. So that left some questions in his mind. Where was he, and where was Grace? He left the house anyway, just to stick it in Regina's face that he would and could do whatever the hell he pleased. That might have also been the Hatter talking, but he was pushing that mad man to the side for the moment trying to avoid his coming out and ruining everything. Once outside, he walked along, having put on some socks and shoes on and went on trying to find what was going on as the duplicate memory Jeffery fought for control, the more time he was out here. He grumbles a little under his breath about damn Evil Queens and damn wherever the hell this place was and he stopped. Everything in him stopped, his heart, his breath, even his eyes stopped blinking for a time. There on the street was Grace walking along the road with the couple that he had watch her when he had left to do the Queen her favor. He wanted to go to her but then, even within his split personalities, there was a voice that said, _**"Wait a moment. There's a voice in yer head that ain't mine, trying to tell you that you aren't you. So, ask yerself: would Grace know you, or even know herself?"**_ He hated to admit it, but the Hatter could sometimes be a bit on the brilliant side. So that left one more question, Where was he?

"Excuse me." He said politely enough. After all, one had to be always polite, especially around the Queen of Hearts. They had to treat her as if walking along landmines at every buried step. "Where are we?" He asked wondering if they thought him...and damn he hated the term 'mad' for asking the question. They didn't even know what madness was. He carried a bit of it in his head every waking moment of the day, having been broken by the damned Queen of Hearts.

"Storybrooke, of course Jeffery." The father, whose name had been Samuel in the Enchanted Forest. Who knew what this man thought he really was? He clenched his head and winces as Jeffery tried to force his way out of confinement. "You alright Mr. March?" The father asked.

"No, not really. But I can take care of myself, thank you. One last question. Whose your daughter?" Grace smiles kindly.

"My name's Paige, Mr. March. I do hope you get better." There was his darling daughter. Grace had always cared about others, no matter who they were, and had a kind heart, much like her mother did. He went off walking towards the house he owned. _One day Grace, we will be a family again. It doesn't matter how long it takes, or what I have to do to get it, we will be a family._

* * *

><p>And that's the prologue. The entire thing will end up with Jefferson and Emma being together and them meeting up as they do. I would appreciate a follow or a review to let me know how you like it. If I got the Hatter personality right or not {As I have yet to start the Wonderland series} and what I could do to make the next few chapters better.<p> 


End file.
